


Broken Chains

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, It can be ANY Sith and ANY Jedi, My reflection on the Sith Code., The Sith Code, Tragedy, What if the Sith Code was a lie?, Who the characters are is not relevent, a minor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: A Sith reveals a hard reality about the Sith Code.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about during reflection on the Sith Code.
> 
> I wrote this with no specific characters in mind, no particular Sith or Jedi. However, Count Dooku and Anakin seem to fit nicely.

A Sith Lord lays dying on the floor, struck down by the Jedi Knight. At the sight of his outstretched hand, the Jedi approaches cautiously.

“I felt your anger and fear” The dying sith rasps. The Jedi turns away, uninterested in any games.

“No, you misunderstand, please” the Sith cries out, desperately reaching out to the Jedi again.

The Jedi sighs and turns back, and kneels by the Sith’s side, taking the offered hand.

“I felt you anger and fear. The path you tread grows dark. D-don’t! Don’t break the chains!” The Sith gasps “They are all… you have to keep you… grounded” With one last breath the dying Sith whispers “Through victory m-… my chains were broken. The Force, only now… frees me…”

The Sith’s limp hand falls to the floor as the Jedi walks away…

 

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._


End file.
